paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caloy
Caloy is a human from earth. Appearance He wears a blue animal hat, blue adidas clothing, brooded black hair and glasses. He wears a swordpack on the back. Personality Caloy cares for the heroes, He is really passionate of them and will fight when he must. Biography Born in April of 2006, Caloy always had a dream of visiting the mushroom kingdom. His wish became true when he spotted a warp pipe in his bed. He jumped in it, entering the PMS world. Abilities Explain your character's special abilities, powers, attacks, and transformations in this area. '''Light Pulse: '''Fires a beam of light at the enemy. '''Drop Kick: '''Powerful move, Damages enemy severely. Weaponry *Lightsaber: This special weapon is rare, you are not really able to find it outside of the PMS world. This is a dangerous weapon. Caloy is to be reckoned with if he has this weapon. *Blaster: Caloy's blaster is a ranged weapon that deals severe damage if a single blast lands. Best for ranged combat. *Dual Swords: It is rested on his back when not in use, but he has practised the skill of wielding dual swords. He makes it look easy, but isn't. Inkling Variant Caloy is one of the main protagonists of the upcoming roleplay, worlds collide. After being found, He becomes one of the major characters of most roleplays, Providing tips. Appearance Mainly a blue inkling, covered in trash. He wears blue shades and a blue shirt. But he won't retain this appearance for long. Personality Before going into his sudden exile after his grandmother's death, Caloy was one of the most popular inklings in Inkopolis, best known for his singing and battle skill. He mainly cared for everyone in inkopolis, even those who hated him. A Very skilled fighter, his ranking went up to C- to S+ Within a week. When the Splat Dualies came out, this changed his playstyle forever. He took advantage of the rolling ability for dodging and mobility. His use of the Splat Dualies eventually led him onto the first steps on becoming famous, along with his singing. When his grandmother died, he felt responsible for her death and distanced himself from everyone, while going into sudden exile. Caloy was mainly stubborn on other's offers to come back up to Inkopolis, but that was until Waddis found him. Biography One of the most popular Inklings in Inkopolis, Caloy became famous at a young age on how skillful he was. He even sang Alongside Callie & Marie. Every now & then, he'd see his grandmother, to sing songs to her. Caloy was also a skilled fighter in ranked battles & turf wars, rarely losing. Most of the time, he led inklings on their team to winning during ranked. Caloy thought his plans in turf war carefully. Even the most skilled inklings lost to him. Despite losing sometimes, he knew it's about having fun. Then, his grandmother died, He felt guilty and responsible, he went into sudden exile without warning. Month after Month, week after week, fans searched for him everywhere, until he was eventually found by Waddis. Weaponry *Aerospray MG: The first weapon he got after he reached level 6. This is the weapon he uses the mostly, he mainly uses it for covering turf in battle, but despite it's weak damage, the Aerospray's high fire rate makes his enemies quick work of. *Splat Dualies: He got these weapons as soon as they were released, one of the best weapons he has so far, since their lightweight design allows him to dodge roll, unlike other weapons. The insane fire rate rivals the Aerospray. Though he uses the Dark Tera Dualies often. *E-Liter 3K Scope: A Sniper scope, one of his most dangerous weapons, even a full or no charge can damage you severely. *Dark Tetra Dualies: As his rankings rocketed in the leaderboard, he temporarily decided to switch to these Dualies due to the fact that it has more range and it allows more rolls than the original Splat Dualies. It allows him to shoot while rolling. It is his third best weapon as of it's best fire rate. Trivia *In SpaceDog55's Decal Inventory, there are other inklings, such as Agent 3 & 4. *Caloy's NPC appearance was made by SpaceDog55. Pokemon Variant Caloy will officially make his debut soon. Appearance Caloy appears covered in trash that is mostly tan with blue & pink lumps, If not covered in trash, He appears with black hair, blue glasses, and pokemon trainer clothing. Personality Caloy, despite his messy personality, is mainly kind to those on the opposite of theft, even those who once were. His inability to be mean & aggressive sometimes can be taken advantage of. He mainly likes trash, unlike Waddis, who likes mud. This was revealed when he admitted that he liked being in trash, much to his fan's surprises, but he still remains famous. He is commonly found on a Pokemon Social Chat, called: RegionChat Biography Born in April 5, 2006, Caloy's Family was in the Kanto Region. He watched countless pokemon battles on TV, But Ash Ketchum inspired him the most. When he was 7, at the age of a youngster, His mother got him a birthday gift, This gift changed his life forever. It was a Male Ampharos, he was happy to have one. But his mother knew he would make a choice to go on a journey, so the night before that day, His mom taught Ampharos pokemon moves. Before he left on his journey, Caloy promised that he would come back to his mother, and so he did, With an Oshawott, Swellow, Breloom & Gallade, at the time. Despite being really young, Caloy participated in a pokemon league at some point in his life in Kanto. Much to his Mom's surprise; he won. This would later get him famous. At the time, he had only 5 Pokemon, but he saved it for one. Sometime in his life in Unova, at 8, he saw a trubbish drowning in Castelia Sewers, he did the unthinkable by swimming in the sewage to save the pokemon, in which he later brought it to the nearest Pokemon Center in Castelia City, his mother, working there, healed the pokemon. When Caloy asked to keep it, his mother declined the offer, due to trubbish being a "filthy & smelly pokemon." This made him upset and left the center, where he would battle more trainers. The next day, Caloy was minding his own buisness when a group of thugs attacked his pokemon, fortuneatly, the same Trubbish jumped out of a dumpster and attacked them, too. His mother was watching, astonished by Trubbish's heroic act. This made her decide to keep Trubbish, much to Caloy's joy. Caloy is now 11 years old, and is a celebrity, a singer, and a champion. He is also in Roxie's Band. Relationships '''Serena' Despite knowing she is taken by Ash Ketchum, both Caloy & Serena are great friends to each other. One day, Serena got an idea of a play, due to the fact she is mainly clean, and Caloy is filthy. The only thing she hates about Caloy is his filthy and messy side, but aside from that, they are great friends. Trubbish/Garbodor Before evolving to Garbodor, this Trubbish was found in Castelia Sewers, in danger of drowning. Caloy saved it, but even after that his Mother declined his offer, until the same Trubbish saved him from a group of thugs. This changed his mother's mind. Now a Garbodor, it shows constant care for Caloy, and Caloy shows the same amount of care for Garbodor, they even hug each other, though this worries his mother gravely. Garbodor has a friendly Rivalry with Ampharos, but this won't stop him. Ampharos Ever since he got Ampharos as a birthday gift, he has fought many times with Caloy, as his main pokemon. Ampharos & Garbodor have a friendly rivalry, but this does not stop Ampharos from proving he can be a great pokemon. Ash Ketchum Caloy met Ash Ketchum during his journey to Hoenn, stating he was his biggest fan. Not only he learned much from fighting alongside Ash, but he stated he wanted to become a pokemon trainer because of him. Not only this made Ash feel heart-melted, but happy. 5 Days later they became friends. Roxie Caloy met Roxie after joining her band, what they both have in common is that they specialize in Poison Type. They made countless songs together, which were great. Despite not being close to each other, they make a great team in Battle, and singing. Gabriel Caloy met Gabriel in his elementary school, at 3rd grade. When they met, they discussed what they liked the most, from their life, and more. They eventually started talking to each other during lunch, socializing the most. 5 Days later, they ended up being friends. But due to the fact he is related with Caloy, he ended up famous at 11 years old. Swampert Curtis This Swampert, was once a Mudkip. Caloy chose this pokemon due to the fact he liked mud, alongside Mudkip. He was later named Curtis. Both liked wading in Muddy areas, like Waddis, for example. has no idea that his inkling variant is related to him, because he knows nothing about variants at the moment Swampert ("Curtis") was also able to swim across muddy & boggy areas. Gallade Caloy caught a Ralts shortly after his Mudkip (Curtis) Evolved into Marshtomp. When it evolved into Kirlia, and realized it was male, He decided to use a Dawn Stone on Kirlia, thus evolving it to Gallade. Gallade is one of his strongest pokemon, mainly because of his high attack stat, He is to be reckoned with if he is sent out. Swellow He wanted to find a way to travel to multiple regions at a time, so he found a Tailow in Hoenn during his journey there. He's been able to travel ever since Swellow has evolved, but he flies to common locations, like cites and more. Category:Heroes Category:Neutrals Category:Characters